Blush (The23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Jeno and Renjun walk down the street in one winter night, while talking about their first meeting getting mesmerized by each other's blushing cheeks. NoRen Fanfic Project.


Date Publish : 23/Dec/2018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-09

**Main Pairing**

Jeno x Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Fluffy, Romance

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

_Jeno and Renjun walk down the street in one winter night, while talking about their first meeting getting mesmerized by each other's blushing cheeks._

* * *

Sejak pertemuan pertama, Renjun sudah berhasil mengambil perhatian Jeno dengan mudah.

Renjun tampak seperti malaikat kecil, berdiri di halte dengan _coat_ pajang dan pipi merona karena udara dingin. Butiran salju yang turun mempercantik latar pemandangan itu.

Dan Jeno terjerat. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya untuk cowok mungil itu dengan sederhana; tanpa rayuan, tanpa senyuman, dengan hanya berada disana, berdiri layaknya boneka yang manis di tengah musim dingin.

Jeno nggak pernah setertarik itu dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Dia lebih terbiasa dipuja dibanding memuja, tetapi Renjun bisa membalikkan semua itu dengan cepat.

Satu tahun telah berlalu, dan nggak ada yang banyak berubah.

Renjun masih mampu membuat Jeno kagum dengan keindahannya.

Namun berbeda dari jumpa pertama mereka, kali ini, Renjun juga merasakan perasaan meletup-letup yang menyenangkan saat matanya bertabrakan dengan obsidian kecoklatan milik Jeno yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit mempesona setiap kali dia tersenyum.

Dan sekarang, Jeno sedang tersenyum sembari menunduk memperhatikan wajah Renjun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renjun dengan kening berkerut. Kedua tangannya memegangi _paper cup_ berisi cokelat hangat yang uapnya masih mengepul.

Jeno terkekeh. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih puncak kepala Renjun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil menarik tubuh Renjun untuk mendekat.

Kini, badan mereka nggak berjarak, menempel satu sama lain, memberikan kehangatan ditengah suhu yang berada di bawah nol.

"Nggak. Cuma nginget pertemuan pertama kita." jawab Jeno dengan ringan.

"Di _cafe_ tahun lalu?"

Jeno menggeleng, senyumnya terulas lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Pertemuan pertama kita bukan di _cafe_."

Renjun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mendorong bahu Jeno dengan main-main, "Bohong kamu."

"Buat apa aku bohong ke kamu?"

Renjun kembali meminum cokelat hangatnya karena bibirnya mulai terasa dingin. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada Jeno lagi.

"Terus? Dimana pertemuan pertama kita?"

Jeno maju selangkah, membuat badan mereka saling menempel di tengah trotoar yang sepi malam itu. Tangannya yang memutih efek dari suhu dingin itu menyentuh pipi Renjun, membuat cowok manis itu berjengit kecil merasakan dingin dari kulit Jeno yang bersentuhan dengan dirinya.

"Di halte, satu hari sebelum kejadian di _cafe_."

"Kok aku nggak inget?"

Renjun menyodorkan _cup_-nya pada Jeno dan cowok itu menyesap minuman hangat itu sekilas sebelum bilang,

"Karena aku cuma berani liatin kamu dari jauh waktu itu."

Renjun mendengus, lalu berbalik untuk berjalan meninggalkan Jeno yang sibuk tertawa di belakangnya.

Renjun pasti merasa malu, karena Jeno bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah sebelum dia menjauh barusan.

"Hey, kok aku ditinggalin? Kalo pacarmu yang ganteng ini diculik orang gimana?" Jeno meraih lengan Renjun dan bertanya dengan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Kalau nggak ingat jika visual tampan sang pacar adalah aset berharga, Renjun pasti sudah menampol hidung mancungnya saat itu juga.

"Nggak ada yang bakal mau nyulik kamu."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Kamunya nyebelin." sahut Renjun asal. Jeno jadi makin gemas.

"Nyebelin gini aku tetep ganteng loh."

Renjun meminum tegukan terakhir cokelat panasnya, sebelum melempar _cup_ kosong itu ke arah Jeno dengan mata mengerling sebal.

"Iya, dasar narsis!"

Jeno memungut sampah bekas minuman sang pacar, dan membuangnya ke tong sampah sebelum berlari kecil menyusul Renjun yang tetap berjalan tanpa menungguinya.

"Aku suka _winter_." celetuk Jeno dengan _random_nya.

Renjun berjalan memepet mendekati Jeno karena badannya yang mulai kedinginan. Kepala yang lebih kecil bersandar di lengan kekar Jeno sambil terus berjalan beriringan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena musim dingin ini yang bikin aku ketemu sama kamu."

"Keju banget ah sialan."

Jeno mencubit bibir Renjun hingga bibirnya membentuk seperti bebek, lalu ketawa sendirian melihat Renjun melotot marah padanya dengan lucu.

"Aku serius. Waktu itu karena lagi musim dingin, aku harus ngeborong _hotpack_ di minimarket malem-malem. Dan aku ngeliat kamu lagi berdiri di halte seberang jalan."

"Jadi, yang di _cafe_ itu beneran bukan pertemuan pertama?"

Jeno mengangguk sembari mengulum senyum lebarnya.

"Aku ngeberaniin diri buat negur kamu di _cafe_ karena saat liat kamu di halte itu, aku udah suka sama kamu."

"Susah emang buat nggak suka sama aku. Akunya lucu gini."

"Idih. Yang ngatain narsis barusan siapa? Kamu lebih narsis ternyata."

Renjun hanya tertawa sambil pipinya terus bergerak mendusel pada dada Jeno.

Sedangkan Jeno merangkul bahu Renjun, tangannya bergerak mengusak puncak kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Kamu lucu banget, kayak Seol."

"Ish! Masa aku disamain sama kucing!"

Jeno mencubit pipi pacarnya sampai memerah terus berceletuk,

"Pipi kamu nih yang bikin aku suka."

"Kenapa pipi aku?"

Jeno menghela nafas dan memperhatikan kepulan asap yang timbul akibat suhu dingin saat itu.

"Waktu itu kayaknya kamu kedinginan, _so your cheeks are red_, _it_'_s_ _like you're blushing in the middle of the snow_."

Renjun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jeno lalu menyahut,

"_Your cheeks are flaming red too when you ask me about my name_ waktu itu, di _cafe_. _And I think it_'_s the cutest thing that I_'_ve ever seen_."

"Jadi, kamu juga udah naksir aku dari pertama kenalan?"

Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya di _coat_ yang Jeno kenalan, dan bergumam dengan suara terendam, "Mustahil buat nggak naksir sama kamu tuh."

Jeno mengecup kening Renjun cukup lama, lalu tertawa dan meraih dagu Renjun agar mendongak saling bertatapan.

"_I really meant it. I_'_m so happy that we_'_ve met each others_."

Ujung mancung hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan main-main.

Renjun akui, dari jarak sedekat ini, mata kecoklatan milik Jeno tampak jauh lebih indah. Seperti kelereng yang berkilauan dengan sempurna.

Dan dari bawah tiang lampu jalanan yang memancarkan cahaya oranye, Renjun kelihatan sangat, sangat, sangat cantik, hingga rasanya Jeno sulit percaya jika cowok itu benar-benar nyata dan berada didalam pelukannya saat ini.

"_I_'_m happy too_." bisik Renjun pelan dengan suara lembut. Terdengar layaknya bisikan bidadari yang dapat membuat Jeno bahagia luar biasa dengan mudah.

Renjun berjinjit, lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman hangat di pipi Jeno, sebelum berlari kecil menjauhinya karena malu.

Jeno mengusap pipinya yang mulai menghangat. Kemudian ikut berlari menyusul Renjun.

Dan ketika jarak mereka menipis, Jeno berhasil meraih pinggang Renjun dan menariknya untuk kembali saling berdekatan.

_Cup!_

Jeno juga mengecup singkat kedua pipi Renjun bergantian. Dan membuat pacarnya itu merona layaknya kepiting rebus. Terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir yang mencebik cemberut.

"Apasih kamu cium-cium?!"

"Biar impas. Kita bikin satu sama lain _blushing_ lagi, biar kayak pertemuan awal kita tahun lalu."

Mereka saling tatap, dan melemparkan senyum hangat penuh kasih sayang. Tangan mereka bertaut dalam genggaman erat. Dan mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar.

"Lee Jeno sayang Huang Renjun!"

"Huang Renjun nggak sayang Lee Jeno tuh!"

* * *

**Admin's****note**

Hai hai~~

Gimana sama ff ketiga ini? Udah diabetes belum kalian setelah baca?

Top banget kan fluffnya? Kalau admin bisa ngasih vote berkali-kali, udah banjir kali notif NORENIVERSE saking sukanya sama ff fluff gini.

Jadi kalau kalian juga setuju pendapat admin di atas, _jangan_ lupa untuk kasih vote dan komennya di ff ini sebagai bentuk apresiasi untuk penulisnya!

Selamat tanggal 23! _And have a good day y'all_


End file.
